


Dead Trolls Tell No Tales

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Insanity, M/M, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's got TWO MOTHERFUCKING HALVES. It's real hard to tell what's going to happen sometimes. It's real hard and no one understands.<br/>HE'S GOT TWO HALVES.<br/>And no one to fill in as a moirail, despite all these lovely, beautiful bodies he's collected. They talk to him and pail with him SURE. But they couldn't be like Karkat. He just can't have a moirail anymore. BUT THAT'S ALL MOTHEFUCKING OK. He doesn't complain. He just fills his other quadrants AS MUCH AS HE CAN when he gets in certain moods.</p><p>--<br/>Gamzee might not be homicidal anymore, but he's still sober, and his thinkpan is still heavily damaged. This is my interpretation of what all else he gets up to with the bodies he seems to have collected. If necrophilia bothers you, or you can't handle insanity, then turn back, this story is not for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Trolls Tell No Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry for this horror terror that I wrote after inspiration from the update. but if I couldn't sleep because of it, you might not sleep tonight because of nightmares I give you. Not. Even. Sorry.

Gamzee smiled down at his best motherfucking bro in the whole motherfucking world. Long gray fingers stroked along Tavros' neck, following the warped way the skin wrinkled in where the head had been severed. At least the cut had been clean. Gamzee wasn't about being cruel, at least, not for his best bro Tavros.

No. No he wasn't about being cruel at all anymore. He was about keeping his friends all together. Maybe he didn't have a place with the living anymore, at least not yet, but he could be there for his less than alive friends, right?

That was motherfucking right he could be!

He sat down beside Equius. Man, that guy was not much more than a sweaty party pooper while alive, but he sure knew how to party now. Gamzee traced a line along the dark bruises that curved around Equius' neck. Beautiful. So motherfucking beautiful. Weren't they all though? His dark little brothers and sisters, there to comfort him in the cold.

But really, he wasn't one to be quick to choose. And now that they'd entered the dark carnival, they all had their negative traits down and their high traits up. He liked that. That was probably the best part about living with only those who didn't say a word. He could talk and talk and he wouldn't have to pretend that they didn't find him loathsome because they literally couldn't find him much of anything anymore. He was fine. Motherfucking fine.

Dead trolls told no tales, after all. No one could tell on him when they were like this. He could do whatever he wanted and the only ones they could talk to and complain to were each other and him. Fine. Fine.

He sat Equius up a bit more upright on the rock and leaned in. Lips pressed to Equius' lips. His makeup smeared a bit against Equius' face, and his teeth dug into those thin black lines that parted for slightly dulled teeth. The sweaty troll tasted a lot better than Gamzee had ever thought he might. Equius wasn't too bad at pailing either, now that his strength wasn't a hindrance to proceeding with pailings. 

They were all pretty good at it. 

Gamzee laughed, the honking noise resonating through the cave. They returned in a shuddering echo. He grinned and glanced over to the walls. His gaze ran along a stalagmite that met up with a stalactite. There were so many, surrounding them and enclosing around them. Like sharp, crushing teeth that could bite, rip, and tear, or nibble and make sweet pleasure for those the teeth liked. 

He liked that idea. He liked it a lot.

They were all so good and none of them were bad, at least not most of the time. No one could say no outright or subtly. There was no room for denial. He didn't have to keep his pity or his hate with just one motherfucker, no, he could play with all his brothers and sisters that chilled with him in the cave.

What was that? Was that Tavros calling for him to give a little pity on over his motherfucking way? Oh shoot, that sure was. Sure thing, bro. Gamzee pulled back from Equius' lips and pat the blue-blood on the cheeks (thought now the blood wasn't present, but that was just as well.)

He strode on over to Tavros' head and picked it up. Gray claws pulled open Tavros' jaws, then gently pressed into the mouth. It was such a good mouth, and Tavros really was the best at head. None of them gave deep throat quite as well and he just loved how nice those teeth were. Terrifying and sharp, but placed in a mouth that opened wide enough to take him and not lacerate his most precious appendage.

Tavros always had been his favorite, though he would not be all about telling the others about that. Might make them jealous. Seemed like they got a bit upset when he spent too much time talking to Tav anyway. They had their close talks with each other, of course. He could hear them talking. Eridan and Feferi and Sollux and Vriska and Equius and Nepeta. Oh yes, they all had their talks. But they liked talking to him too, and he could not be all ignoring them, now could he?

But he couldn't ignore Tav either. No, Tavbro would get his attention whenever Tavbro wanted it. Gamzee groaned and pushed his codpiece down, revealing a straining bonebulge. Tavros' mouth seemed almost like it had opened wider, perhaps wanting more.

Who was Gamzee to deny a willing mouth? He grinned a bit wider and thrust into Tavros. Fuck. So good. So good. When he got deep enough, his bonebulge head would push out the neck and then he'd pull back and the throat would give a bit of resistance. It was perfect.

Tavros was perfect. Beyond perfect, even. He maybe played with them all, because who was he to make his friends lonely? But Tavros was his favorite. Oh yes, Tavros was his favorite and he just almost could not stand how good it was when his buddy was on him, sucking and pulling on his bulge like it was all his favorite motherfucking thing to be doing while decapitated.

It probably was. Tavros had told him so, after all.

Gamzee honked again and leaned against the cavern wall. Rocks pressed hard against his back, scraping along the thin clothing and pressing into his skin with a dull edge of pain. Fingers played along Tavros' horns, stroking them and pulling on them, just like Tavros liked. All trolls were up on having their horns rubbed, and Tavros sure did have the best horns to rub. Eridan's were pretty good too.

And there Eridan was, just asking for it. Gamzee groaned and spun Tavros' head around, so he'd be facing the cavern floor. Didn't want Tavros catching him looking at another motherfucker while they were pailing. Tavros didn't mind so much that Gamzee was all about not limiting love and hate, but there were levels you just didn't cross. Gam could respect that.

But oh Eridan did want it. 

Gamzee thrust harder, until it was almost painful how tight Tavros' throat seemed. So motherfucking tight he was about to come. Just a bit more. Just a bit more-- he pulled a pail out from his capthalogue and placed it under Tav's neck. Brown and indigo seeped together and pooled in the bucket. Perfection. There was perfection. They never made quite as much as he did, but he didn't mind.

He had the glass flasks filled with all he needed of them anyway. He wasn't one to complain about them not giving him enough for a pail. It wasn't like he'd be culled anytime soon anyway. Honk honk honk. No, no one would get culled anytime soon. And those who might have been, already had been. They were with him, going slowly mad in his dark cave. His mad carnival. 

They didn't mind though. None of them minded. They told him so. Said they weren't so mad about what he did. That is was good he was happy; they were happy too. It was a miracle. It was all so miraculous.

Gamzee replaced Tav's head by his body and spare legs that didn't quite work. Gam hadn't had the heart to throw out when they'd initially come off. No one had even questioned where the legs had gone after Kanaya had hacked them from Tav's body. After that? It hadn't mattered, because one by one the trolls had started to fall. No one missed a few legs, not even Tavros, as long as he got robotic ones to replace them.

Gamzee was a good bro. He helped them all up again, once he'd pushed some of them down to let them see the light. He'd let them see what all good could come of this.

He was a real helper alright.

Eridan sure was getting demanding though. Gamzee strode on over and bent down before Eridan's torso and head. “Well now, looks like you want someone to pail with you too. Fef must be busy with Sollux. That's all what got you killing them all, wasn't it?” He grinned, but the scars made his face a bit lopsided still. 

That accusation always got Eridan hating him a lot more. Always got Eridan wanting. He was so needy. Gamzee didn't need as much as Eridan did, but that was all ok. He wouldn't hold it against a troll for having multiple sets of feelings to sort out through. Gamzee himself felt like that sometimes. He couldn't all sort through the RAGE and the happy laughter. So he did his best to separate the two.

For the moment though, Eridan was doing his best to get Gamzee worked up. Didn't take a lot when that troll started insulting him. Started calling him motherfucking crazy. Saying that he might be a subjuggulator but he was motherfucking lower than the seatrolls. That even Sollux was better than him. That everyone was better than him.

Eridan just loved to work that hate strong and black. Well Gamzee didn't mind after the fact.

During, though? 

He snarled and slammed Eridan's torso to the rocky ground. He was on Eridan in a moment, bulge back out and ready to force its way into Eridan. Sharp claws tore at Eridan's chest, shredding through the shirt and scarf and finding dull gray skin that had once gleamed with life.

His bulge pressed into Eridan's stomach. The sensation wasn't like with the others. Only Eridan had this feel to him. Only Eridan had innards so openly exposed and ready for Gamzee. It was perfect too, but in an entirely different way from the others.

He loved it, but hated Eridan. Most of the time at least. This was one of those times.

With a loud triumphant honk, he spilled himself inside Eridan and claimed the seatroll once again. It was taboo and horrible and the best gog damn feeling. Of course his Eridan complained, but he didn't care. If Eridan had complaints, he could take it up with someone who cared. Right then, Gamzee was not one of those trolls. Maybe Fef would listen to the complaints. 

Gamzee pulled free from Eridan's body and glanced over at the others, all placed neatly in their spots. They were ready for him. Always ready.

But there Equius was, waiting for him to continue what he'd started. Poor troll, he'd been so patient and he'd seen so many things that had to drive him just absolutely all motherfucking nuts with need. It was clear that the blue-blooded troll was about to sweat from how taboo and explicit it all was. Surprisingly, the troll learned skills to not sweat at the slightest provocation. It was probably because the cave was so cold.

That was it.

Well, either way, Gamzee didn't mind Equius sweating less. It made him less smelly and more pleasurable to be around.

And what was that? Nepeta wanted to join in? Oh Nepeta. Equius wasn't too pleased with that. But no, if she could CLAW THE MOTHERFUCK out of Gamzee's face, she sure as hell could play with him when he was in a mood. Equius' concerns were overruled and Gamzee stalked on over to her, ignoring Equius once again.

Pretty little kitty. Pretty, soft, precious little pussy. 

SHE NEEDED TO BE SHOWN WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO HURT. To scar. TO FEEL PAIN, BUT KEEP ON GOING. He'd always liked her, really. She'd been REAL MOTHERFUCKING SWEET TO HIM. 

But the marks on his face hadn't healed.

He didn't hate her.

Fingers ripped off her jacket and he tossed it aside.

No, he didn't hate her.

He wasn't actually entirely sure how he felt about her. But he definitely wanted her.

Wrong, right, yes, no, he didn't know and didn't care, he liked to play and pail and rub their horns and pull and pet their hair. Honkhonkhonk.

Nepeta's mouth tasted like meat, though it was stale after the time she'd gone without. He'd tried feeding her his own meat, but that wasn't enough to satisfy her, so unfortunately she had to go without.

But she was playing real bad. Bad kitty, she'd have to be punished.

Equius was babbling or something over in his corner of the cave. But Gamzee didn't mind. MOTHERFUCKING NAY, that even made it better.

Sometimes he almost regretted killing them. Sometimes. But they had a purpose. They did. It was alright. They were better off now. And he had lots of company.

Purrfect company. Honkhonkhonk. His fingers yanked her shirt up and off. Her bra was long gone, removed months ago and in shreds somewhere in the cave. That was fine by him. He liked seeing her perfect tiny little tits and her soft black nipples. Loved seeing them. Liked even better to nip at them. She'd cry out a bit, and Equius always complained loudly. So fucking loudly.

Everything was getting too loud. He was in that rage again. Not real motherfucking sure how to separate those two today, he didn't know he didn't know he didn't know he didn't know he-- fuck fuck fuck.

Why was he doing this again? They were his friends!

Gamzee pulled back from Nepeta and tried apologizing. Not that it mattered. Couldn't raise the dead, could he? Could he? Maybe he could. Maybe he could. Fuck. His brothers and sisters were counting on him and all he did was...

This.  
This again.

What else could he do?

He shut his eyes and just chilled the fuck down. If Karkat were there it would just take a shoosh, a pap, and maybe a hug or two, and he wouldn't be all mad about collecting their fluids and adding his own. That was right, wasn't it?

But he had to do this. He wouldn't be allowed to stay where he was on the meteor, he'd had to leave. Kanaya wouldn't have let him live and he had more important things to do than let himself get killed when he could all maybe fix this.

He could fix this. He would do it.

Slowly he put Nepeta's shirt back on and gently eased it over her flat stomach, smoothing the wrinkles.  
Then the jacket. There. Now she was fine. He hadn't even cut her this time, or tried to drain more blood from her. 

Equius was still upset, but he'd make it up to Equius. He always did. He did his best to make it up to all of them, but especially Equius and Nepeta. And his bro, Tav, for not being there in time. He just...

Gamzee sat right on down beside Tav's head and let his makeup smear all it wanted, washing down his face and spreading down his neck in ugly streaks or purple and light gray. He didn't care.

It wasn't like he couldn't be happy later. It wasn't like he couldn't get back to normal later. For now he was just trying to calm himself down because he didn't have a moirail to do it for him. He didn't have anyone to fill that quadrant, now that Karkat wasn't near. He didn't even try to fill it with any of the others. None of them could possibly fill it as good.

So he'd only fill the black and red quadrants. He'd fill them doubly, triply, however much he wanted, whenever he wanted, but he wouldn't try for another moirail. None of them fit the bill.

But it was fine. He was fine.

Gamzee wiped his face. The wounds were healing, thin, deep scars that sucked in the makeup and made his face darker in lines than it really was. It didn't hurt to touch his face anymore. That was good. Time was creeping slowly forward. Ever forward. Always onward.

He was fine. It was all fine. Life was a miracle and he'd find a motherfucking way to give life back to his dear deceased friends. 

He tilted his head back and laughed, feeling defiant and somehow triumphant all at once.

HONK HONK HONK. honk honk honk. HONK HONK HONK. :o)


End file.
